


Automatic Systematic Habit

by slincoln



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Years, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Punching, Space Opera, boss of space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slincoln/pseuds/slincoln
Summary: The world might have ended when Thanos snapped his fingers, but there are still fires to put out.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and are being used without their permission.  
> Spoilers: The story takes place in between Infinity War and Endgame. It also is a very slight sequel to my earlier story, [Vow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344153), but that is in no way required reading for this story.

The surviving members of the Avengers gathered in their headquarters for their monthly meeting.Natasha Romanoff looked around the room at the dwindling number of faces present and sighed to herself.In the six months since they killed Thanos, the team had started to drift apart as the new reality settled in.

Tony was the first to leave saying all he wanted to do now was try to build a life with Pepper.Thor was the next to go. He claimed it was because the surviving Asgardians needed their king.Natasha thought there was more to it than that, but she didn’t push Thor on the matter because she had bigger problems to worry about.Bruce meanwhile was off on some sort of vision quest, and the less Natasha thought about that the better.Steve was the one that hurt the most.Outside of Clint, another topic she refused to consider, Steve was her closest friend, and while she respected his decision to try and help people in a different way, it still hurt not to have her friend around as a sounding board.

Natasha shook her head and returned her focus to the team she had.Rhodey was still there being his usual dependable self.Okoye from Wakanda had quickly become a shoulder Natasha could lean on.Their two space refugees were adapting to life on Earth.Natasha was hopeful that one day it would stick with Rocket that the dumpster was not a buffet.Nebula was fine as long as everyone gave her space.

That left Natasha to consider the last person on the team in attendance, Carol Danvers, or Captain Marvel as Rocket had called her the first time they met.Carol wasn’t necessarily a problem for Natasha, but her brusque manner and go it alone nature made working with her in a team environment a challenge.Even so, with Bruce, Thor and Tony on the shelf Carol’s photon blasts were a big help in solving problems.

Natasha realized the others were looking at her and she shook off her reverie.“Sorry about that, just thinking about all we have to get done.”Nat dropped her eyes down to the tablet she was holding.“Okoye, do you have an update on the reconstruction efforts?”

Before Okoye had a chance to reply warning klaxons started to sound throughout the compound.Natasha called up a holographic display of the p0lanet to see what caused the arm.“You have an object entering the planet’s atmosphere at a very high rate of speed,” Rocket said.

“Is it an attack?”Rhodey asked.

“There’s no sign of any ship that launched it so probably not.It’s still going to make one hell of a boom when it this the ground though.Not planetary devastation, but I wouldn’t want to be near where it hits,” Rocket said as he examined the readout.

“Carol, could you please make sure that doesn’t happen?”Natasha asked.

Carol’s helmet slid over her face.“I’m on it.Do you want me to blow the bogey up or capture it?”

“Capture please, I want to know who is throwing rocks at us.”

“Understood,” Carol said before she flew out of the room.

“Hey sparklefists, watch it, you almost set my tail on fire,” Rocket called out after Carol.

“Rocket, get in the air to provide backup if Carol needs help,” Natasha said.

“Lady, by the time I get there this will all be over one way or another,” Rocket said as he watched Carol approached the inbound object on the holographic display.

Carol raced to intercept the falling object and upped up alongside it a hundred thousand feet in the air.“I can conclusively say this is not a bomb,” Carol said over the radio.“It looks like a transport pod off some kind.”She looked down at the ground and her suit’s computer tracked the pod’s trajectory.“It’s headed right for New York by the way.Starting capture procedures now.”

Carol flew in front of the pod and held out her arms to catch it.The force of the impact knocked the wind out off her momentarily, but Carol recovered and she pushed against the pod.It took a significant amount of her strength, but she managed to bring the pod to a stop and found herself floating several thousand feet above the city.

“Danvers to base, capture was successful, I’m on my way back.”

Carol flew the pod back to the Avengers headquarters and deposited it inside one of the secure labs for the team to examine.

“What is it?”Natasha asked Carol.

“Oh that’s easy,” Rocket said as he patted the side of the pod with his paw.The residual heat from reentry caused him to pull his paw back and blow on it.‘This here’s a Kree insertion pod.A favorite of Kree special forces units the galaxy over.”

Natasha looked over at Carol.“Remind me again.The Kree are the bad guys right?”

“They’re assholes is what they are,” Carol said.“An empire concerned with making sure they remain on top.They aren’t Thanos, but they’re pretty bad.”

Natasha unholstered her pistol.“In that case let’s be careful when we open this up.”She looked over at the other members of the team who all aimed their weapons at the pod.“Okay Rocket, open it.”

“If you say so, but if there’s something in there that eats me I’ll be really upset.”Rocket keyed a command into a console built into the side of the pod and then took a step back.

The pod hissed as it cracked open and the top swung away.When nothing emerged from inside Carol took a step closer and peered into the pod.

“Well, what’s in there?”Rocket asked.

“It’s a woman,” Carol said.She powered down her fists then reached into the pod and withdrew a green skinned woman.She carried the woman across the room to an examination table and set her down on it.

“Shouldn’t we put her in some form of quarantine?”Okoye asked.

“Yeah, we don’t know where she’s been, what sort of bugs she might have, or what she’s capable of in general,” Rhodey said.He kept his weapons trained on the alien woman.

“Give it a rest, she’s not a threat,” Carol said.

“And how do you know that?”Rhodey asked.

“Because I know her.This is Soren, her husband Talos is a friend of mine, she’s a friend of mine.”

“She’s a Skrull,” Rocket said.

“Do you have a problem with that?”Carol asked as she rounded on Rocket.

“I’m just sayin, Skrulls don’t exactly have the best reputation in the galaxy.”

“What does that mean?Carol, what does he mean?”Natasha asked.

Carol sighed.“Skrulls are a race of shapeshifters who had a long running conflict with the Kree.Most of the Skrulls reputation comes from Kree lies and I would have thought you would know better than to believe their propaganda Rocket.”

“What can I say, the idea of shapeshifters freaks me out,” Rocket said.

Natasha frowned.“So she’s not a threat?”

“For the last time no.She was the victim in a long running war of geneocide against her people.”

“She’s not wrong there, the Kreee are some of the biggest assholes in the galaxy,” Rocket said.

“So we keep our guns pointed at her or not?”Rhodey asked.

“Not, definitely no,” Carol said.

Natasha holstered her pistol.“Do what she say.”

Rhodey powered down his weapon systems and the faceplate on his helmet slid up.“Okay, but I’m not getting out of the suit until we know for certain she’s not a threat.I can’t say necessarily trust aliens who fall out of the sky.”Rhodey looked over at Nebula and held out his hands.“No offense.”

Nebula shrugged.“I didn’t fall out of the sky.”

“Funnily enough, falling out of the sky was exactly how I returned to Earth the first time,” Carol said.“Do you trust me Colonel?”

“That’s different Captain, you’re Air Force, I know what you’re about.”

“Then recognize that I’m telling you she’s a friend,” Carol said.“And if you don’t trust me, then trust Fury, she was his friend too.”

“Yeah well I never trusted Fury much either,” Rhodey said.“But I take your point.If anybody needs me I’ll just be in the other room waiting for this all to go horribly wrong.”

Okoye peered over the unconscious Soren.“Should we take her to Wakanda for medical treatment?”

“There’s no need,” Nebula said.“The pod put the Skrull into suspended animation to protect her on her flight here.”

“Protect her from what?”

“It’s a small ship and a big galaxy,” Rocket said.“A person would have to be awfully desperate to take one of these on an interstellar trip.”

“We’ll find out soon enough, she’s waking up,” Carol said.She leaned over the bed and took Soren’s hand.“Easy there Soren, you’re safe, you made it to Earth.”

Soren jerked upright on the examination table.The frantic expression on her face softened when she saw Carol.“Oh thank goodness I found you.” Soren pulled Carol in for a hug.“All the rumors said that you had come home, but I didn’t know for you sure, and even then I didn’t know what sort of shape Earth would be in when I got here, or if I’d even get here at all.”

Carol patted Soren on the back.“You can take a breath.You found me.”

Soren pulled away from Carol and noticed that the two of them weren’t alone.“Who are these people?”She asked Carol.“Wait, I know her, she’s…” Soren pointed at Nebula.

Carol gently pushed Soren back onto the bed.“Like I said, it’s okay, you’re safe.Nebula doesn’t follow Thanos anymore.Thanos isn’t even alive anymore.He’s not going to threaten anyone ever again.”

“I guess that’s something,” Soren said.“Thanos was the person responsible for all of this?That makes sense I suppose.”

Natasha took a step closer to the bed.“We’ll be happy to fill you in on all the details, but right now I really need to know why you’re here.”

Soren stared at Natasha.“To get Captain Marvel’s help of course.”

Carol straighten.“Help with what?”

“The Kree, they’re.”Soren paused.“Where’s my pod?There’s a data crystal in it that will help me explain.”

Carol went to retrieve the data crystal while Okoye and Nebula helped Soren walk to the conference room.By the time they got her seated Carol entered the room holding the crystal in her hand.She passed it to Soren who placed it in a projector on her wrist which displayed a hologram of the galaxy over the table. 

“How many of you are familiar with the Kree Empire?”

Rocket raised his paw.“They’re a bunch of assholes who think they’re the only intelligent species in the galaxy, and a friend of mine was sold to them as a slave.”

“That is horrible,” Okoye said.

“Like I said, a bunch of assholes.”

“The Kree made war with most of the galaxy for thousands of years,” Soren said.“Fortunately in recent years they have been pushed back, contained, thanks to Carol’s hard work.”

“It wasn’t just me,” Carol said.

“No, but you showed the others the way.”

“We had a little something to with it as well,” Rocket said.

“I’m sorry, who are you again?”Soren asked.Rocket’s fur bristled, but Nebula rested a hand on his shoulder holding him back.

“Since you’re here I’m guessing something happened to break the peace,” Natasha said.

“And I think we can all guess what that something is,” Carol said.

“Thanos,” Nebula said.

“But Thanos took half of everyone.Wouldn’t the Kree be just as decimated as everyone else?”Rhodey asked.

“Oh they were,” Soren replied.“But even before people vanished the Kree armies were highly mechanized.”

“That’s right,” Carol said.“You had the adaptroids, mandroids, and worst of all the Sentries.”

“Mandroids?”Rhodey asked.

“The Kree are many things, good with names ain’t one of them” Rocket said.“Those Sentries though, they’re no joke.”

“I think I see where this is headed,” Natasha said.“The Kree see half of their population fade out of existence and now the survivors are using their robot army to smash everyone in the galaxy while they’re weakened.

Soren pointed at Natasha.“Yes, that is it precisely.They’ve already conquered Xandar, and Spartax isn’t far behind.They haven’t reached the boundaries of Skrull space yet, but it is only a matter of time.”

Natasha folded her hands together then leaned against the table.“Okay, what do you need from us?”

“Truthfully, I’m only here for Carol,” Soren said.“She helped us fight the Kree once.Hopefully she is willing to do it again.”

Carol nodded her head.“Of course Soren, I’ll always make time to punch the Kree in the face.”

“And so now you’re going to jet off and leave us?”Rhodey asked.

“Aw Colonel, I didn’t know you cared.”

Rhodey waved his arms to indicate the room.“Look around, we are dangerously low on superheroes at the moment.”

Natasha leaned back in her seat.“No, I think Carol should go help Soren.Like she said when she first came here, it’s a big universe and the people out there deserve help every bit as much as the people of Earth do.”

Rhodey sighed.“Yeah okay, I suppose if you care about other people like a normal, empathetic person should.”

“Also, I want Rocket and Nebula to go with Carol,” Natasha said.“I don’t like the thought of her off by herself.”

Rocket shrugged.“Eh sure, why not, I was going to anyway since the Skrull needs a ship to get off world and you’re nuts if you think I’m letting anyone other than me pilot my ship.”

“Technically it’s Quill’s ship,” Nebula said.

“Yeah well Quill’s dead so it’s my ship now,” Rocket said.

Natasha turned to face Rhodey.“I’d like you to go with them too, if you’re up for it.”

“Me?Why?”Rhodey asked.

“I’d like someone from Earth out there representing us.”

“I’m from Earth,” Carol said.

“No offense Carol, but you’ve lived in space for so long half the time you call Earth Terra,” Natasha said.

“That’s no fair,” Carol said.

“Just yesterday you asked me what Twitter was,” Rhodey said.“If you don’t know what Twitter is then you can’t represent Earth.”

Carol leaned back in her seat.“Okay, fine, whatever.”

“So you’ll go?”Natasha asked Rhodey.

“Go on a space adventure?Who could say no to that?I’m in,” Rhodey said.

“Two humans and a Skrull against the Kree Empire, this should be fun,” Rocket said to Nebula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, new year new story. I've been working on this one for a while now and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. This story should update weekly, assuming I get all the remaining edits made and the html uploaded. AS always, thanks for reading.  
> -sam, 2021-01-03


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and are being used without their permission.  
> Spoilers: The story takes place in between Infinity War and Endgame. It also is a very slight sequel to my earlier story, Vow, but that is in no way required reading for this story.
> 
> * * *

After the Benatar broke orbit and flew to the jump gate Carol got out of her seat in the cockpit.She reached over and tapped Rhodey on the shoulder.“How are you doing Colonel?”

Rhodey shrugged.“I’m in a spaceship again.This is apparently my life now.”

“You haven’t seen a quarter of how weird things can get out here.”Carol looked back at Rocket who was adjusting controls in the pilot seat.“Okay, half.”

“If you haven’t figured it out by now, Earth got pretty weird while you were gone,” Rhodey said.

Carol raised an eyebrow.“Talking raccoon weird?”

“We have wizards now, had wizards.”

Carol nodded her head to concede defeat.“Point taken.I’ll go check on Soren.”

“And find out where this resistance of her is headquartered,” Rocket said over his shoulder.“That would be useful information to know.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep your fur on,” Carol said.She walked into the Benatar’s lounge and found Soren sitting on a couch.Carol dropped onto the couch next to Soren.“How are you holding up?”

Soren looked over at Carol then smiled.“As well as can be expected I suppose.”

“Soren, I’ve been meaning to ask, Talos, did he?”Soren looked down at her hands then shook her head.

“My whole family is gone,” Soren said.

Carol reached over and pulled Soren in for a hug.“I am so sorry.You didn’t deserve that.”

Soren pulled herself away from Carol and wiped a stray tear from her eyes.“Nobody did, but there isn’t much we can do about now, and I know Talos wouldn’t want us to give up.”

Carol dabbed at her eyes.“No, he wouldn’t.”

“Which is why I’m out here fighting the Kree.Talos gave up so much of himself to protect our people from them and I’m not going to sit by and see that work undone because he is no longer here.”

Carol tapped Soren on her knee.“That’s the spirit.Come on, Rocket needs to know the location of the resistance base.” Soren nodded her head and they walked back to the cockpit.

“So you wanna tell me where we’re going or should I just guess?”Rocket asked Soren.

“Knowhere,” Soren said.

“Knowhere?Didn’t Thanos wreck the place looking for an Infinity Stone?”Rocket asked.

“That’s why it’s the perfect place for the Resistance to hide,” Soren said.“Everyone knows Thanos destroyed it.”

“I’m guessing Nowhere is a place and not just an Abbot and Costello bit,” Rhodey said to Carol.

“Knowhere, and yes it’s a place,” Carol replied.

“That’s what I said, Nowhere,” Rhodey said.

“It really wasn’t,” Carol said.

“Well what sort of a place is it?”

Carol smiled at Rhodey.“You can’t explain Knowhere to people, you have to let them see it for themselves to understand.”

“That is not at all cryptical, ” Rhodey said.“But I guess you’ve got to haze the new guy so I get it.”

“Strap in everyone, we’re going to Knowhere,” Rocket said.

Rhodey had barely sat down in his seat before the ship leapt to light speed.When it came to a stop Rhodey unstrapped himself and walked to the front of the cockpit to get a better look outside the ship.“Okay, Knowhere, I get it now,” Rhodey said when he caught sight of the severed Celestial head.

“I told you it had to be seen to be believed,” Carol replied as she slid next to Rhodey.

“What is it?”Rhodey asked.

“The head of a dead god,” Rocket said.

“Don’t think about it too hard or you will go mad,” Nebula said.

“Transmit a signal to Knowhere on the W-Band to let them know we’re friendly,” Soren said.“Otherwise they will fire on us.”

“We don’t want that now do we,” Rocket said as he typed the code into the Benetar’s comm system.“I mean we came all this way to help these jerks.The least they could do is not shoot at us.”

“They have every right to be careful,” Soren replied.“The Kree have spies everywhere.”

Rhodey saw Nebula staring at Knowhere and walked up behind her.“Pretty wild huh?”

“This is where Thanos captured my sister before he murdered her,” Nebula said.

“So you probably don’t have very many good feelings about the creepy, giant floating head in space.”Nebula glared at Rhodey before walking out of the cockpit.“Good talk,” Rhodey said.

“The last time Nebula was here she almost killed her sister, so yeah I imagine she’s got some complicated feelings about this particular dump,” Rocket said.

“Bring us in for a landing Rocket,” Carol said.

“You’re the captain Captain,” Rocket said to Carol then flew the Benatar towards the mouth of the dead Celestial.

The Benatar landed on a platform admid the wreckage of Knowhere.Carol lead the team down the ship’s boarding ramp towards a welcoming committee of armed soldiers dressed in Nova Corp uniforms.The troopers raised their rifles and aimed them at the team.

Carol held up her arms.“Whoa, whoa, hold on there guys, we come in peace.”

Soren stepped around Carol and rushed over to the troopers.“Don’t shoot, don’t shoot, it’s Soren, I found Captain Marvel.”

“Stand down, stand down!” a voice called out.The troopers stood to one side and Rhomman Dey ran up to the ramp.

“Dey, is that you?”Rocket asked.

“Rocket, good to see you again,” Dey said.He held his hand out to Carol.“And I’m damn glad to see you Carol.I know these are hard times all over, but we could really use your help.”

“Wait, you two know each other?”Rocket asked.

“Yeah, Dey helped me out with a few things over the years.He was my guy in the Nova Corps,” Carol said.

“We go way back,” Dey said.“Carol even introduced me to my wife.”His face then fell.

Carol placed a hand on Dey’s shoulder.“Thanos?”Dey nodded his head.“I’m so sorry Dey.”

“Thanks Carol,” Dey replied.

“So who’s in charge here?”Carol asked.

Dey drew in a deep breath to compose himself, then squared his shoulders.“You’re looking at him.The Nova Corps took a heavy beating trying to keep Thanos from getting the Power Stone,took another beating when everyone disappeared, and then took yet another beating when the Kree showed up.What you see here is about that that’s left of us.”

“What else do you have to work with?”

“Why don’t you came back to the command center and we can do a full review of the resistance’s forces there.”

“And maybe explain why the Kree are trying to conquer the galaxy,” Rocket said.

“Right, of course, all that,” Dey said.He motioned for the team to follow him.

Carol, Rocket, Soren and Rhodey all disembarked from the Benatar without incident, but when the Nova Corps troopers saw Nebula they raised their rifles and kept them aimed at her.“Don’t move Daughter of Thanos,” the squad leader said.

Carol stepped in between Nebula and the soldiers.“Ease up there.Nebula is with me.”

“Carol, are you sure?”Dey asked.“Nebula is one of Thanos’s most trusted lieutenants.”

“Your intelligence is out of date,” Carol said.“She was trying to stop Thanos.She was even part of the team that killed him.”

“You mean Thanos is dead?”Dey asked.

Carol nodded.“His head was cut clean off his body.Me, Rocket, and Rhodey were all there too.”

“Why does it not sound like a good thing when you say it like that.”

“That part we need to talk about in private,” Carol said.

“Okay, follow me, all of you.”Dey pointed at Nebula.“If there’s anything I’ve learned from Quill and Rocket it’s that everyone is capable of doing good, except for maybe Thanos.I’ll allow you in the base Nebula, but one wrong move and you’re going out into space.”

“I won’t let you kill her Dey,” Carol said.

“I won’t stop you from rescuing her, not that I could if I wanted to, but she’s getting spaced if I order it.”

“Once you hear what they have to say that won’t be necessary,” Soren said.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Dey said.He spun on his heels and marched away from the landing pad with Carol and Soren following close behind.

Rhodey looked down at Rocket.“So far this is going great.I feel really good about the mission.”

Nebula pushed her way past Rocket and Rhodey.“Whatever, let’s just get this over with.”

Dey lead the team into a ruined office inside the destroyed Tivan Mining headquarters.“Sorry, I haven’t had a chance to clean up, just find a seat somewhere.”He started to tidy up the office.

“Relax Dey, it’s fine.Why don’t you just brief us on the situation,” Carol said.

“The situation, to put it bluntly, is that we’re screwed,” Dey said.“The Kree have numbers we can’t match and no compunction against using them.”

“I know the Kree are assholes,” Rocket said.“But why are they waging war against the entire galaxy now?”

Dey shrugged his shoulders.“Because they can?Nobody had any time to ask them.They’ve been too busy running for their lives.We figured with half of everyone gone they saw a chance to do what they’ve always wanted and made their play to conquer the galaxy.”

“That could be it,” Carol said.She stroked her chin.“The Kree are certainly expansionistic, but I think there’s more going on.”

“Does it really matter?”Rhodey asked.“They’re causing trouble and we need to stop them.”

“Who are you exactly?”Dey asked Rhodey.

“This is Colonel James Rhodes, he’s from Earth too,” Carol said.

“Nice to meet you Colonel, do you have powers like Carol?”

“No, I have a suit,” Rhodey said as he tapped the arc reactor in his chest plate.

“Oh, well, a suit is nice too,” Dey said.

“Believe me, it’s more than nice,” Rhodey said.“You’ll see when the shooting starts.”

“That’s a strange thing to brag about, but okay,” Dey said.“Do you have a second name too, everyone I’ve met from Earth has two names.”

Rhodey nodded his head.“They call me War Machine.”

“That’s, that’s ostentatious, but I guess it fits with all the guns you have on your suit,” Dey said.He returned his attention to Carol.“There was something else you wanted to talk to me about?”

Carol drew in a deep breath.“It’s about the disappearances.”

“Thanos used the Infinity Stones, am I right?”

“How did you know?”Carol asked.

“Thanos wrecked Xandar and stole the Power Stone.Not long he did after half of everyone everywhere vanished.It’s not that hard to see the two being related,” Dey said.

“Okay, well, yeah, that’s exactly what happened,” Carol said.“We tried to get the stones back from him, to undo what he did.But by the time we found Thanos it was too late.He had already destroyed the stones so there’s no getting everyone back.I’m sorry Dey, we failed.”

“There’s plenty of blame to go around,” Dey said.“Thanos got the Power Stone from the Nova Corps after all.”

“Which is why there’s no sense in arguing over who the biggest loser is,” Rocket said.“What do you need from us Dey?”

“Her mostly,” Dey said as he pointed at Carol.“But we can use all the bodies we can get in the fight so the rest of you are more than welcome to help out.”

“What else do you have to work with?”Rhodey asked.

“A lot less than I would like that’s for sure,” Dey said.“We have a few Nova Corps cruisers, some Ravager frigates, and an assortment of smaller ships from other systems.Then about a battalion of ground troops here as well as smaller teams provided by Soren spread out across the galaxy.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said you needed bodies,” Carol said.“What does the map look like?”

Dey tapped a button on his desk and a holographic map of the galaxy appeared.“As you’ve heard they’ve taken Xandar and have Spartax under siege.”

“Objectively I know that’s a bad thing,” Carol said.“But I have a hard time caring about Spartax.”

“Why?”Rhodey asked.

“Because the Spartax emperor is the biggest a-hole in the galaxy this side of Thanos,” Rocket said.

“I’ve had a few run ins with Emperor J’son over the years,” Carol said.“If Thanos wiped him out I would not shed a tear.”She looked over at Dey.“Did he?”

Dey shook his head.“No such luck I’m afraid.J’son is still the leader of the Sparktax Empire.”

“Typical, billions of good people lost and that jerk survives,” Carol said.

“Just because their ruler is a dick doesn’t mean the people of Spartax don’t deserve your help,” Soren said.

Carol sighed.“I know, I just really don’t like the guy.”

Dey clapped his hands together.“Then you’re really not going to like this part.J’son’s on his way here.”

“I thought you said Spartax was under siege,” Rocket said.

“J’son was evacuated from the planet before the siege began,” Dey said.“He’s been ruling in absentia from his flagship ever since.”

“That doesn’t explain why he’s coming here,” Nebula said.

“Spartax isn’t formally a member of our resistance,” Dey said.“In exchange for breaking the siege on Spartax J’son has agreed to help us.We had to do it Carol, Spartax has the resources we need to stay in the fight against the Kree.”

“Can you do it, break the siege around their planet?”Rhodey asked.

“With her we can,” Dey said as he nodded in Carol’s direction.“And J’son knows that too.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”Carol asked Dey.

Dey fidgeted with the cuffs of his tattered uniform jacket before speaking.“Now Carol, don’t be mad, but your participation in the Resistance was one of J’son’s requirements before he agreed to the deal.”

“What does he want from me?”Carol asked.“Because this could be a real short alliance depending on your answer.”

“Nothing bad I don’t think,” Dey said.“You know I’d never expect you to do something you wouldn’t want to.”

“Just don’t hold it against me if I punch him out during the negotiations,” Carol said.

“He’s got it coming,” Rocket said.‘And if he’s got a problem with that we can always just take what we want from him.”

“You are a disturbing little creature,” Rhodey said.

“Maybe I am, maybe I ain’t, but I get the job done,” Rocket replied.

“We aren’t stealing from J’son, no matter how much he deserves it,” Dey said.

“You’re still on that stealing is wrong thing ain’t you,” Rocket said.

“I’m still a member of the Nova Corps yes,” Dey replied.“Carol, please listen to what J’son has to say.I can’t stress enough how much we need his help.”

Carol sighed then nodded her head.“I’ll be on my best behavior I promise.When is he supposed to get here?”

A light flashed on Dey’s desk.“Right now.”

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and are being used without their permission.  
> Spoilers: The story takes place in between Infinity War and Endgame. It also is a very slight sequel to my earlier story, Vow, but that is in no way required reading for this story.

Carol stood next to Dey in the front row of the reception detail greeting J’son’s shuttle.The rest of the team from Earth had stayed behind in Dey’s office.They decided it would be better if J’son did not meet Nebula or Rocket the moment he left his shuttle while Soren had to leave for a mission in Skrulls space.

Carol shifted back and forth on her feet as she waited for the shuttle’s boarding ramp to open.“Hurry up you egotistical ass, I have more important things to do than stand around while you make a dramatic entrance.”

Dey nudged Carol in the ribs.“Behave, we’re trying to make a good impression here.Remember, we need his money.”

“But do we really?”

“Yes we really do.Have you ever tried to run a war?It’s incredibly expensive.”

Before Carol could think of a reply the boarding ramp opened and a phalanx of ornately uniformed guard descended from the shuttle and took up positions around it.“Somebody is overcompensating,” Carol said in quiet voice to Dey.

“You are not helping,” Dey replied.

As the last guard took up his position Emperor J’son walked down the ramp dressed in an elaborate uniform.He saw Carol and Dey standing at the head of the Resistance delegation and walked towards them.“Corpsman Dey, so nice to finally meet you, and Captain Marvel, we meet again.Hopefully on better terms this time.”He held his hand out to Carol.

Carol looked down at J’son’s hand, but did not shake it.“That depends entirely on you J’son.”

J’son smiled at Carol as he pulled his hand back.“I know we’ve had our disagreements over the years, but I would like to think we can put those aside in light of this current crisis.”

Dey placed a hand on Carol’s shoulder to keep her from replying to J’son.“I’m sure we’ll get along just fine Your Grace,” he said to J’son.“If you’d follow us we already have a meeting room set up.”

“Yes, let’s go discuss strategy J’son,” Carol said.

J’son clicked his tongue.“If that is what you want then we can get straight to business.”

“Were you expecting cocktail hour first?”Carol asked.She raised an eyebrow to emphasis her disdain for J’son.

“Of course not, time is running short for the people of Spartax and we must move quickly,” J’son said a little too loudly for a conversation between two people.

Carol, Dey, and the Spartax delegation made their into the Tivan Mining office building that had been repurposed into a command center for the Resistance.J’son looked around at the ramshackle communication equipment and made a face.“My what a charmingly quaint operation you have here.”

Dey hooked his thumbs into his belt and puffed out his chest.“It may not look like much, but we’re the only group that’s offered any reasonable opposition to the Kree offensive so we’re doing something right.”

“I’m sure,” J’son said.

Dey lead J’son into a conference room off of the main CIC.The Spartax emperor pulled up to a stop when he saw Nebula, Rocket and Rhodey already seated at the table in the center of the room.“Relax J’son, they’re with me,” Carol said as she brushed by the emperor and sat down at the table next to Rocket.

“You keep strange company Captain,” J’son said.

“We won’t hold knowing you against her,” Rocket said.J’son glared at Rocket, but did not respond to the barb.

“Rocket, Nebula, and Colonel Rhodes are Captain Marvel’s team from Terra,” Dey said.“They assisted in killing Thanos.”

“Execution is the more accurate description,” Rocket said.“We chopped his head clean off.”

“Clearly Terra has sent its very best,” J’son said.

“I’m here aren’t I?”Carol replied.

J’son looked around the room.“Do you have any Centauri brandy?No, of course you don’t.Never mind, I brought my own.”He reached into his jacket and withdrew a flask.He took a drink then motioned for Carol to keep speaking.“Go on, please continue to explain to my why I should be excited about the presence of an assassin and a thug, and whatever he is,” J’son pointed at Rhodey.

“You asked for me, and this is my team, like it or lump it,” Carol said.

“People like Rocket and Nebula are exactly who you need for this kind of fight,” Rhodey said.

J’son raised an eyebrow at Rhodey’s statement.“Oh really, and how is that?”

Rhodey shrugged. “She’s sneaky and he likes to blow shit up.That’s how you fight a guerrilla war.”

“The Spartax do not fight guerrilla wars.We attack like men.”

“If you want to lose like men then fine do that.Me I’d rather win and not worry about the style points,” Rhodey said.

“Let me guess, you are the military mind?”

“That’s right, Colonel James Rhodes at your service.”

“If you’re done antagonizing my people can we get down to business?”Carol asked.“You specifically requested my help in exchange for your participation in Dey’s resistance, why?”

J’son picked at a speck of dirt under his fingernail.“Because like the colonel, I want to win, I thought that would be obvious.”

“No, there’s more to it than that,” Carol said.“The only reason you’d get Dey to recruit me is if there’s something you want me to do that I won’t want to.”

“Well of course by winning I mean more than breaking the siege of Spartax,” J’son said.“In my absence my subjects decided to try their hand at self rule, as preposterous as that might sound.”

“You want me to deal with the rebellion,” Carol said.

J’son held out his hands. “Well of course, you can’t possibly expect Spartax to govern itself, the very concept is laughable.”

“If you think I’m going to prop you back up on your throne you’re the crazy one,” Carol said.“I’ll break the siege for the people of Spartax, but that’s it.”

“Captain, have you considered that restoring my rule is what’s best for the people of Spartax?”

“And have you considered that you are the most conceited being in the entire galaxy?”Carol said.She pounded her fist on the table.

Dey shoved himself between Carol and J’son.“This seems like a good point to take a break.We can reconvene in an hour or so.”

Carol stood up from her chair.“That sounds like an excellent idea.”

“I’ll be here when you come to your senses,” J’son said as he leaned back in his seat.Carol bit back a rejoinder then walked out of the room.“Such a shame that the most powerful being in the galaxy is an erratic woman,” J’son said.

“Excuse me your highness, I think I need some air as well,” Rhodey said.He walked out of the headquarters in time to see Carol take off and fly across the interior of Knowhere.He let out a sigh as his helmet slid into place and he flew after Carol.

Rhodey found Carol sitting on a ledge that overlooked the ruined mining operation.He landed next to her and his helmet retracted.“Nice view, do you mind if I sit here?”

Carol looked up at Rhodey.“Nobody’s stopping you.It’s a destroyed rogue mining operation built in the head of a dead space god after all.”

“Dead space god, right.One of these days somebody is going to explain to me what exactly that means.” Rhodey sat down next to the Carol with a loud thud.“So that J’son guy is an asshole.”

Carol let out a short laugh.“That’s putting it mildly.”

“And we need his help against the Kree.”

“That’s what Dey said, and he would know best,” Carol replied.She picked up a pebble sitting next to her and threw it off into the distance.

“I know you respect that guy, but are you sure he’s right about that?”

“J’son is massively rich, he could easily fund the Resistance’s operations, so that part checks out.And he is exactly the sort of narcissist to biolock those accounts making him the only person who can access them.”

“Quite a predicament we’re in then,” Rhodey said.“But we’re Air Force, this wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had to side with an asshole to get what we want.”

“And that never turned around and bit us in the ass down the road now did it,” Carol replied.

“I just fly the planes,” Rhodey said.“I leave the diplomacy to the people in the unarmored suits.”

“I’ve spent the past twenty years not having that luxury,” Carol said.“Every instinct I have is telling me that helping J’son get his throne back is a bad idea.”

“Okay simple enough then, don’t.”

“Just like that?”

“Yeah, just like that.We haven’t known each other very long Danvers, but from what I’ve seen, and from what I remember of your reputation back before you had glowing fists, your instincts are second to none.”

Carol raised an eyebrow.“I had a reputation?”

“Yeah, the utterly fearless chick who maybe, maybe, was actually as good a pilot as she claimed to be.”

“You know how I know you’re lying?”Carol said.“You said people thought I was good.”

Rhodey held up his hands in surrender.“Okay, okay, you were the mouthy bitch who wouldn’t shut up about not being able to fly combat missions.”

Carol smiled.“Now that sounds more like it.”

“For the record, I thought that was bullshit.I say let anyone with the skill and the will fight.”

Carol reached over at patted Rhodey’s armored knee.“Colonel, on behalf of all women everywhere we thank you for your support.”

“I’m always happy to help,” Rhodey said.

“So what was the point of this little stroll down memory lane?”

“Just this, you are a certified bad ass and that was true…”

“Even before I had glowing fists, I’ve heard this before.”

“Right, your entire career has been dedicated to telling jerks like J’son to pound sand.Why change now?”

Carol drummed on her knee as she thought over what Rhodey said.“You know what, you are one hundred percent correct.He needs me more that I need him.”

“That’s usually how it is,” Rhodey said.

“Speaking from experience there Colonel?”Carol asked.

“I have no comment.”

Carol let out a chuckle then her face fell into a somber expression.“Dey is not going to like this.”

“He’ll back your play, whatever it is, I’m sure of that.”

“He’s a good guy like that sure, but still, I hate to let him down.”

“Compromising your values would be letting him down.That’s what Steve would say at least, and I’ve found asking ‘What Would Captain America do?’ is a pretty good moral compass.”

“I think Captain America might object to being used as a moral compass, but I fully agree.”Carol pushed herself to her feet.

“Figured it all out have you?”Rhodey asked as he scrambled upright.

“Enough to muddle my through the rest,” Carol said.“Thanks for the pep talk Colonel.”

“Always happy to help Captain,” Rhodey said.

“Let’s go ruin a smug prick’s day,” Carol said.She started to glow then fell backwards off the ledge before she caught herself and flew back to the headquarters.

“That there is a fighter pilot,” Rhodey said to himself before he ignited his thrusters and followed Carol.

“Have you come to your senses?”J’son asked Carol as she and Rhodey reentered the conference room.“I know you are headstrong, but you also strike me as more pragmatic than most of your gender.”

“You really don’t know when to quit do you?”Rhodey said.

J’son scrambled to his feet.“Who exactly do you think you are to talk to me that way?”

“He thinks he’s someone who can kick you tail from one end of this rock to the other,” Rocket said.“And he probably ain’t wrong either.”

“I will not stand here and be slandered like this,” J’son said.

“You will if you want the blockade of Spartax lifted,” Carol said.She raised a fist and it started to glow. “This is my time to talk and your time to listen.I will let you know when it’s your time to talk, but until then shut up.Do I make myself clear?”

“Are you going to let her treat me like this?”J’son asked Dey.

“It is well established that nobody can tell Captain Marvel what she can or cannot do,” Dey said.“If she says sit down my suggestion would be to sit down.”

J’son looked around the room then sat down in his chair.He folded his arms across his chest and scowled at Carol.“So what is it you want to say?”

Carol mimicked J’son’s pose before she replied.“I gave your proposal a lot of thought and here’s the deal you are going to agree to.”

“I’ve already told you what you need to do for my assistance.Get me my throne back and I will fund your resistance.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Carol said.“Because that is not going to happen.”

“Then what’s stopping me from getting up from this table and walking out the door?”J’son asked Carol.“And when I do where will Dey’s little resistance be?”

“The better question is where will you be?”Carol sat down at the table across from J’son.She leaned forward, resting her head on her hands.“How exactly are you going to break the Kree siege without our, my, help?The way I see it J’son, you’re the one who needs my help, not the other way around.”

“I will not sit here and have my abilities impugned like this.”

“Yes you will because we’re the only game in town.”Carol smiled at J’son.“You need us if you want even a passing hope of getting your precious throne back.”

“Okay fine, yes, I need your help, but you also need mine, so you scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours.”

“I’m not going to put you back on your throne,” Carol said.“No matter how much you huff and puff it ain’t gonna happen.You’ve tried to kill me one too many times.”Beside her Carol could feel Dey start to stir and she put a hand on his arm to quiet him.“What I am willing to do for you is break the siege of Spartax.”

“That doesn’t help me,” J’son said.

“Doesn’t it?”Carol replied.“So you think you can deal with the Kree all on your lonesome?Don’t bother answering that we both know you can’t.”Carol leaned back in her seat.“I’m going to free the people of Spartax because they deserve it.I’m not going to then turn around and hand them back to their old tyrant.”

“If that’s you’re decision then so be it, but I don’t see why I should then give you what you’re asking for.”

“Because I’m going to free Spartax and then walk away.If the people decide they want you back that’s on them, but I won’t stand in their way.”

This time it was J’son’s turn to lean back in his chair.“So you’ll neither help nor hinder me getting my throne, interesting.”He stroked his beard as he considered her offer.

“If you believe even half the crap you say about your worthiness to rule then this shouldn’t be any trouble for you,” Carol said.

“Payment when I regain the throne?”

“When you set foot on Spartax.” Carol held her hand out.“So how about it Emperor, do we have an agreement?”

“This really is the best deal you’ll get anywhere,” Dey said.

J’son stared at Carol’s hand.“This wasn’t the deal we negotiated Dey.”

“No, but it’s the deal you’re making with her,” Dey replied.“I’ll leave it up to you to decided which is more important.”

J’son growled then shook Carol’s hand.“How soon until we can liberate my planet?”

Carol shrugged her shoulders.“No time like the present.Rocket, fire up the ship, we have a blockade to crack.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and are being used without their permission.  
> Spoilers: The story takes place in between Infinity War and Endgame. It also is a very slight sequel to my earlier story, Vow, but that is in no way required reading for this story.
> 
> * * *

“We’re coming up on Spartax now,” Rocket said over the Benetar’s intercom.

Back in the ship’s lounge Carol stood up from her seat then looked over at Rhodey who had a wan expression on his face.“How are you holding up Colonel?”

“Well you know, I’m in space and I’m about to go to war in space.A space war.How do you think I’m holding up? ”

Carol pated Rhodey on the shoulder.“That’s right, your very own private Star War.If you want I could find you a lightsaber.”

“You could do that?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, lightsabers aren’t real.Believe me, I’ve looked.”

“I’m sure you did.”

“Hey humies, I don’t have all day,” Rocket said over the intercom.“Are we doing this or what?”

“Do you think we could trade him in for a Wookiee?”Carol asked.“I’ve always wanted to hug a Wookiee.”

Carol and Rhody stepped into the cockpit where Rocket was at the ship’s controls while Nebula monitored the scanners.“Bout time you two got here,” Rocket said.“You almost missed out on all the fun.”

Carol ignored Rocket and stepped behind Nebula.“What’s the situation look like?”She asked the assassin.

“Not good,” Nebula replied.“Kree battlecruisers are surrounding Spartax.They’re bombing the planet’s defensive grid with the help of Sentries.”

Carol grimaced.“I’ve never seen that many Sentries in one place before.This won’t be easy.”

“What exactly is a Sentry?”Rhodey asked.“You were a little unclear about that earlier.”

“Giant robots the Kree seeded the galaxy with thousands of years ago to help impose their version of order,” Rocket said.“A single Sentry can go toe to toe with Thor.This many, ooof.”

“You leave the Sentries to me,” Carol said.“Your job is help Dey take out the rest of the Kree fleet.”

“Oh is that all?Piece of cake,” Rocket said.

“I’m happy to be your wingman,”Rhodey said.“I’m pretty handy in a fight against killer robots.”

“I appreciate the offer Colonel, but you’ll only get in my way,” Carol said.“No offense.”

“Only some taken.Look Danvers, I know you’re strong, but isn’t that a lot even for you?”He pointed at the screen displaying the Kree forces.

“That no, I’ve dealt with stuff like this before breakfast.”

“No you haven’t,” Nebula said without looking upon from her station.

“Okay fine, I haven’t, but I need you here flying CAP for Rocket.The Kree are going to have drones and someone needs to keep them the ship. Don’t worry, you’re going to be in exactly as much danger as I am once the fighting starts.” 

“She’s not wrong there,” Nebula said.“The rest of the Resistance fleet should be arriving soon, but until then we are on our own.”

Carol’s helmet slid over her face.“That’s my cue.Is everyone ready?”

“If I say no will I not have to foolishly risk my life for a planet full of assholes?”Rocket asked.

“You aren’t getting out of doing some good that easily,” Carol said.“Stick to the plan.”

“Okay, okay, can’t blame a guy for trying to get out of certain doom.”

“See that’s where you’re wrong, it’s not certain doom,” Carol said.

“Oh I beg to differ.That,” Rocket took his paws off of the controls to point outside the ship at the Kree armada.“Is certainly certain doom.”

“What that?That’s not certain doom.It’s more like possible doom, at best.”

“The Kree fleet noticed our arrival,” Nebula said.“They are moving into attack formation.”

Rhodey stared at the armada now bearing down on them.“No, I’m pretty sure Rocket’s right and that’s certain doom.”

“Not when I’m around.Let’s go hunting Colonel.”

“Her confidence is weirdly not comforting,” Rocket said to Nebula after Carol and Rhodey left the ship.

“Eventually she’s going to encounter a problem she can’t punch her way out of,” Nebula said.“Let’s just hope today is not that day.”

“But just in case, keep an escape course plotted in the computer,” Rocket said.“I’m not saying we abandon anyone, just keep our options open in case worse comes to worse.”

“Agreed,” Nebula said.

Outside the ship Carol flew lazy circles around Rhodey.“You doing okay Colonel?”She asked over the radio.

“I’ll be fine,” Rhodey replied.“Still getting used to the zero-G mods Tony made for my armor before I left.”

“If you don’t think you’re up to the fight feel free to return to the ship.I’ll make do.”

“I’ll manage.I came out here to help, and that’s what I’m going to do.”Rhodey performed a complicated aerobatic maneuver then flashed Carol a thumbs up.

“The rest of the Resistance fleet should be here momentarily,” Carol said.“Hopefully sooner rather than later because I really didn’t think they’d notice us this soon.They must still have their me detectors.”

“Their what?”

“When I was fighting for Skrull independence the Kree military installed detectors in their ships that could read my specific energy signature.I guess they never removed them after the peace treaty was signed, and I completely forgot they had them.”

“No, that’s not a big deal.We only just lost the element of surprise.”

“I don’t need the element of surprise to win,” Carol said.

“Uh huh, you might be a bad ass, but that is a lot of ships.”

“Winning doesn’t mean blowing them all up.I just have to keep them busy until Dey and J’son get here.”She allowed her power to flare to maximum and Rhodey had to shield his eyes from the glare.

“If nothing else you are doing an amazing job of attracting their attention,” Rhodey said.

“I am the best,” Carol said.She dove and avoided a fusillade from the Kree fleet.She returned fire and disabled one of the cruisers with a well-placed shot to its engine.

“Still sure you don’t need my help with them?”Rhodey asked.

“What I need you to do is watch out for any fighters and keep them off my back,” Carol said as she punched a Sentry in the head and pulled out its processor.

“Copy that,” Rhodey said.He switched on his radar.“We have bogeys inbound, moving to intercept.”Rhodey flew at the swarm of Kree fighters trying to encircle the Benetar.“I’m going to light up some aliens in space.Eat your heart out Tony.”He pulled up in front of the oncoming Kree fighters and unloaded the full arsenal of the War Machine armor.Explosions rippled across the sky as micro-missiles found their target.“Your backside is clear.”

“Thanks, I think,” Carol said.She spun around another blast from the main Kree battle fleet and then returned fire.Her proton blast lanced through a cruiser causing it to list to one side.“How are you doing Rhodey?”Carol asked.

“Oh you know, holding on,” Rhodey said as he dodged fire from another wave of Kree fighters.“But I’d be happier if our backup was here.”

“You and me both,” Carol replied.She corkscrewed around a plasma blast then dove towards the formation of Kree captain ships.“I’m going to close the distance with their big guns.They might think twice about firing at me if they might hit each other.”

“That seems like quite the risk,” Rhodey said.

“Yeah, well, what’s life without taking a risk or two,” Carol said.She aimed herself at the largest ship in the fleet and flew straight at it.“Carol, this is by far and away the dumbest thing you’ve ever done, and that includes the weekend you and Maria spent at Vegas after Red Flag,” she said to herself as she ducked out of the way of a broadside.Carol skimmed along the surface of the dreadnaught firing photon blasts at weapon emplacements, causing explosions to ripple across the surface of the Kree warship.

“I’m doing pretty well here,” Carol said over the radio.“I think we can pull this off.”

A near miss from one the the dreadnaught’s remaining batteries proved the lie to Carol’s confidence.She juked away from the relative safety of the dreadnaught and into the center of the Kree formation.

“Do you need any help?”Rhodey asked.

“No, stay there,” Carol said.“You’d be ripped apart in seconds.I still have everything under control here.”

“It doesn’t look like that from where I’m sitting,” Rocket said.“You sure you have everything under control?”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Carol said.She was then knocked off balance by another broadside from the fleet.

“That don’t look very deceiving,” Rocket said.

“More ships inbound,” Nebula said.“It’s the Resistance.”

“Oh thank god,” Carol said.“Dey what took you so long?”

“Our ally dragged his feet, said something about wanting to make sure his weapon systems were properly calibrated.”

Carol turned away from the Kree battle line and made a high speed run towards the safety of the Resistance fleet.“I’m sure that was it.I’ll have words with our ally once we wrap up here.”

“Are we going to wrap things up?”Dey asked.He looked over at a display of the Kree formation.“That’s still a hell of a lot of Kree.”

“Keep the smaller stuff off me,” Carol said.She sized up the Kree flagship.“I’ve got the big guy.”

“You’re not going to smash through their ship are you?”Dey asked.“One of these days that’s not going to work.”

Carol pulled up to a stop then drew in all the power she could muster.“Dey, you worry too much, of course this is going to work.”She rocketed towards the Kree flagship, slipped under a barrage and then crashed into the side of the ship.She punched a hole in the dreadnaught and kept flying until she came out the other side.

Rhodey watched as explosions rippled up and down the length of the dreadnaught.“Whoa. Did you guys know she could do that?”He asked Nebula and Rocket.

“I’d heard rumors, but I’ve never seen her in action before.I have to say, I am very impressed,” Rocket said.

“Captain Marvel was one of the few beings my father was hesitant about coming into conflict with,” Nebula said.“With good reason as it turns out.”

“You guys know I can hear you talking about me right?”Carol said over the radio.

“Don’t let it go to your head Captain,” Rhodey said.

“Yes sir Colonel Rhodes,” Carol said.“Looks like that’s all the fight the Kree had in them, they’re bugging out.”She watched as the surviving Kree ships limped out of the system.

“Great job Carol, we really owe you one,” Dey said.“Meet me on the command ship and we can discuss what we do next.”

“Copy that, Rocket, Rhodey, did you hear that?”

“We’ve already picked up Rhodes and are on our way to Dey’s ship,” Nebula said.

“I’ll see you soon then,” Carol paused a moment to look down on Spartax.She drew in a deep breath before she flew towards the dilapidated Xandarian cruiser Dey was using as his flagship.She touched down in the hangar bay and was met by Dey before she even had a chance to deactivate her helmet.

“Great work Carol, I kew you could do it,” Dey said as he clapped Carol on the back. 

“How’s you fleet?”Carol asked.“Did you suffer any losses?”

“None thanks to you,” Dey said.

“Honestly I’m a little disappointed,” Carol said.She looked over her shoulder at the Spartax shuttle coming in for a landing.“I was hoping we’d loose one ship at least.”

Dey followed Carol’s gaze then chuckled softly.“You’re not wrong there, but it would’ve reflected poorly on the Resistance if the guy who came to us for help wound up dead in the process.”

Carol sighed.“I suppose that’s true.”

“Cheer up, you gave the Kree a major kick in the teeth and did a lot of good for the people of Sparktax.”

“I know, but still,” Carol said as she grimaced.

“But still nothing, this is a win and those are hard to come by these days.”

As they got closer to the Benetar Carol saw the team milling around the ship.She pulled up to a stop then turned to face Dey.“You’re right Dey, this was a win and we should treat it as such.”She forced a smile onto her face and resumed walking towards the Benetar.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with keeping your crew’s moral up would it?”Dey asked.

“They’re not my crew.Rhodes technically outranks me, Nebula is a daughter of Thanos and Rocket is, well, Rocket.”

“They still need a leader out here and right now that’s you.”

“Rhodey does, that’s for sure.Would you believe this is only his second time off planet?”

“How a bunch of you Earthers killed Thanos I will never understand,” Dey said.

Rocket caught sight of Carol and Dey.“Nice of you to join us Danvers.Maybe you can tell Rhodes here to shut about blasting a few Kree star fighters.We all saw, but we ain’t that impressed.”

Carol’s smile turned genuine as she took in the scene.“Oh come on Rocket, give Rhodey a break.This was his first time fighting in zero-g after all.”

“Still, crowing about blowing up some Kree ships. What’s the toughest thing you’ve ever fought before this?”

“Thanos’s army in Wakanda,” Rhodey said.

Rocket glanced down at his feet.“Oh right, I was there for that.Still, act like you’ve been here before.”

“What happens now?”Nebula asked Dey.

“Now we get our money from J’son and atomize him if he tries to welch,” Carol said before Dey had a chance to reply.

“I like the way you think,” Rocket said.

“And then?” Nebula asked.

“I don’t, I haven’t thought that far ahead, take the fight to the Kree I guess,” Carol said.

“Truly that was a glorious battle,” J’son said as he and his entourage approached the Benetar.

“Not that you’d know anything about that given how far away from the fighting your ship was,” Rocket said under his breath.

“More importantly though, the people of Spartax are safe,” Carol said.

“Yes, Spartax is safe,” J’son said.

“And as I recall, you agreed to fund Dey’s operations if I broke the siege,” Carol said.

“As I recall the deal was to restore me to my rightful throne,” J’son said.

“It most certainly was not.Nebula would you please remind J’son what he agreed to?”Carol asked.

Nebula pushed herself away from the landing strut she was leaning against.“Gladly.”J’son’s bodyguards tense in anticipation of a fight.

Carol held out her hand.“Non-violently please.”

Nebula shrugged.“If you insist.”She tapped the metal plate on her brow and a hologram of the earlier negotiations started to play.

“Fine, you lived up to your end of our bargain.” J’son said.“Dey will get the resources he wants.”

‘I’d say it was a pleasure doing business with you J’son, but it really wasn’t.Now get out here before I punt you back to Spartax,” Carol said.J’son scowled but bit back a retort.Instead he bowed slightly, then walked away from the Benetar.“I’m going to regret not getting rid of that prick,” Carol said.

“That’s another day’s problem,” Rhodey said.“Today’s problem is the Kree.”

“I have some ideas about that,” Carol said before the world around her went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and are being used without their permission.  
> Spoilers: The story takes place in between Infinity War and Endgame. It also is a very slight sequel to my earlier story, Vow, but that is in no way required reading for this story.
> 
> * * *

When Carol regained consciousness she groaned as she recognized the mindscape used by the Kree Supreme Intelligence.“Okay show yourself asshole,” Carol shouted into the empty void.

“Now Vers, is that anyway to greet an old friend?”Yon-Rogg said as he materialized out of thin air.

“What sort of game are you playing at?”Carol asked. She pointed at Yon-Rogg. “There are plenty of people I admire, and this prick isn’t one of them.”

Yon-Rogg took a step towards Carol.“It hurts me to hear you say that Vers, and after I taught you so much.”

Carol backed away from Yon-Rogg and raised her fists.“You’re actually Yon-Rogg and not the Supreme Intelligence.What the hell is going on?”

“You’re still wearing your Starforce uniform.Did it never occur to you that we would have backdoors built into our combat suits?After you destroyed the fleet at Spartax I knew I had to talk to you.”

“I’m flattered, but you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.You could’ve just sent a postcard, our met me in person.”

Yon-Rogg smirked.“There’s that classic witty banter.No, this is the safest means of communication.As I recall, the last time we met face to face you blasted me into the side of a boulder and I don’t want a repeat of that.”

Carol returned Yon-Rogg’s smirk.“Good times.Pinky swear that won’t happen again.”She raised her arm and fired a blast at Yon-Rogg which passed through him.

Yon-Rogg raised an eyebrow at Carol.“Are you quite finished?”

“What do you want Yon-Rogg?”Carol asked.“And why do I have to put up with your stupid face and not the Supreme Intelligence?”

Yon-Rogg let out an overdramatic sigh.“Really Vers, have you forgotten everything I taught you about Kree society?Remind me again what the Supreme Intelligence is?”

Carol frowned.“It’s a big computer, what does that have to do with anything?”

Yon-Rogg scrubbed his face with his hands.“Living, it was a living computer.”

“Do you mean to tell me…”

“Yes, when half of all life on Hala vanished, the Supreme Intelligence went with them.”

“I, I didn’t know.That’s terrible, I mean I personally had no love for the Supreme Intelligence, what with the way it, and you for that matter, treated me.Even so, I do know how important it is to Kree society, so you have my condolences.For the Intelligence and every other Kree you lost.I might think you’re all a bunch of assholes, but nobody deserved what Thanos did.”

“Your concern is touching,” Yon-Rogg said.

“I have to ask though, why are you doing this?”Carol asked.“What do you hope to accomplish by going to war with the rest of the galaxy?”

“That’s not the question you really want answered,” Yon-Rogg said.He folded his arms across his chest and smirked at Carol.

“It really is.The galaxy’s been through enough already.It doesn’t need the Kree going on rampage right now.”

“Very well, I’ll tell you, but not here.Meet me on Hala, alone.”

Carol rolled her eyes.“On a scale of one to ten precisely how much of a fool do you take me for?”

“Do you want to end the war?Come to Hala.”

The world around Carol dissolved and she found herself back on the Resistance flagship.She looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her.

“Carol, are you okay?”Rhodey asked.

Carol shook her head to clear it, then nodded.“I will be once Rocket and I go over every line of code in this suit and close all the back doors the Kree put in it.That was Yon-Rogg who just hijacked my brain, the Supreme Intelligence was taken when Thanos snapped his fingers.”She looked over at Rhodey.“Oh right, the Supreme Intelligence…”

“Is the artificial intelligence that runs Kree society,” Rhodey said.“I read the briefing packet, don’t look so surprised.”

“Then you know what a big deal losing the Intelligence is to the Kree.”

“I don’t see how it excuses them from going to war with the ret of the galaxy,” Rhodey said.

“No it does not,” Carol said.

“What did he want from you?”Dey asked.

“He asked to speak with me, on hala, alone,” Carol said.

“And you told him to pound sand,” Rhodey said.“Right?”

“He said it’s the only way to stop the war,” Carol replied.“How could I say no to that?”

“You are aware this is a trap right?”Rocket said.“You’re not that stupid.”

Carol smiled at Rocket.“I’m counting on it.”

Rocket rolled his eyes and walked up the Benetar’s boarding ramp.“I will never understand humans.Come on, let’s debug this suit of yours.”

Rhodey caught Carol by the arm as she walked by him.“I know you’re a lone wolf, but this is a bad play Captain.”

Carol used her free hand to pat Rhodey on the arm.“Relax Colonel, I know Yon-Rogg, I know Hala and contrary to how it might look to you I have a plan.Besides, if I can stop the fighting by talking to one chauvinistic prick shouldn’t I take that chance?”

Rhodey let go of Carol’s arm.“Okay, but only because you have a plan.Is it a good one?”

“I guess we’re about to find out,” Carol said as she disappeared up the boarding ramp.

“Just for your information that does not instill me with confidence,” Rhodey said.He followed Carol into the ship, leaving Dey alone with Nebula.

“So,” Dey said to Nebula after clearing his throat.“What are you thoughts about all of this?”In response Nebula glared at him.“Right, I’ll just go check on the rest of the armada I’m in command of.Good talk, and try to keep them safe.”

“That fox is the last connection I have to my sister.Of course I’ll keep them safe,” Nebula said.

“You know Rocket isn’t, oh never mind.” Dey turned and walked away from the Benetar.

“Dey,” Nebula called out, causing him to freeze in his tracks.“I’m, I’m sorry about your family.”

Dey looked back at Nebula and nodded his head.“And I’m sorry about your sister.Your father not so much, no offense.”

“No one wanted him dead more than me,” Nebula said.

“Right, yeah, good talk.”

Carol dropped out of light speed in orbit around Hala.The moment she did her communicator chirped.“What took you so long?”Yon-Rogg asked as soon as she opened the com link.

“I was making sure you couldn’t take control of my consciousness again,” Carol replied.

“Are you alone?”

Carol held out her arms.“Do you see anyone else with me?”

“Very well, meet me in the Hall of the Supreme Intelligence.Don’t worry, I’ve instructed the Sentries to let you pass unharmed.”

“It’s not like they could stop me if they tried,” Carol said.

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Yon-Rogg said before killing the connection.

Carol paused to watch a cargo ship fly towards the planet before she dove past the orbital defenses and into Hala’s atmosphere.She didn’t need the help of her suit’s internal navigation system to to find her destination.Along the way she took note of the changes to Hala since her last visit.The Kree had always been a militaristic society, but since Thanos it was even more apparent.Automated soldiers were everywhere.Carol had never seen so many Sentries in one place before.The Kree were clearly on wartime footing, and the sight made Carol increase her speed to the palace.

She landed in front of the palace and found the entrance blocked by a pair of giant Sentries and a platoon of Mandroids.The robots all trained the weapons on Carol who held up her hands.“I was, er, invited,” she said to the robots.

After a long moment that caused Carol to consider blasting them, the robots lowered their weapons and took a step back to allow her access to the palace.“Good decision there fellas,” she told the robots as she tiptoed past them and entered the palace.

Carol walked through the empty palace until she came to a stop in the room that used to hous the Supreme Intelligence itself.In it she found Yon-Rogg seated at the head of a table with a map of the galaxy projected on it.

“This is all a little ostentatious don’t you think?”Carol asked Yon-Rogg.

“Don’t you think an emperor deserves a little ostentation?”Yon-Rogg replied.

Carol arched an eyebrow.“Emperor?”

“What else do you call the ruler of an empire?After Ronan disgraced himself the Accusers fell out of favor and the Starforce became ascendant.In the aftermath of the…disappearances I was the highest ranking member of the Starforce left so naturally leadership of the Empire fell to me.”

“Your ability to fail upwards is truly remarkable,” Carol said.She folded her arms across her chest.“So you’re the Emperor now.Why did you ask me here?Hell, why did you do all this?”

Yon-Rogg stood up and for the first time Carol noticed the plain silver circlet on his head and the ceremonial robes he was wearing, all hallmarks of the once extinct Kree monarchy.“By all this you mean the war correct?”

“Of course I mean the war.What else would I be talking about, your bake sale?”

“There were two reasons mostly.Partly it was to draw you out into the open.”Yon-Rogg held up a hand.“Don’t let that go to your head Vers, you were only a minor reason.”Carol smirked at Yon-Rogg.“No, the main reason is because the rest of the galaxy is so clearly unfit to rule themselves.We pulled back to our borders, made peace with Xandar, allowed the Skrulls to slink off to their wretched hidey hole.All things you forced us to do I might add.And what did we get in return?An empire turned to ash.If the Kree had been in charge we would’ve dealt with Thanos long before he destroyed the galaxy.” Yon-Rogg pounded his fist on the table.

“You’re delusional if you think that’s true,” Carol said.

“I suppose we’ll never know for certain now will we?”

Carol ground her teeth together then took a step towards Yon-Rogg.“Let’s put that aside for a moment and get back to why you asked me here.”She clenched her fist to summon her power then looked at her hand in disbelief when nothing happened.

Yon-Rogg laughed as he walked up to Carol.“Did I forget to mention we worked out a way to suppress your powers?It requires a fantastic amount of energy so we couldn’t bring it to you, but give you the chance to save lives and you would come running to us.”He leaned in closer to Carol. “You are so predictable Vers.”

Carol lashed out and landed a right hook square on Yon-Rogg’s jaw knocking the Kree leader backwards.“My name is Carol, get it right.”

Yon-Rogg wiped at his mouth then smiled when his hand came away bloody.“Are we finally going to have that fight you owe me?Knock me down Vers and I’ll call you whatever you want.”He shrugged out of his robe and crouched into a fighting stance.

The radio in Carol’s ear chirped twice and she relaxed.“I can tell you right now that this is going to go badly for you, so give up and we can start negotiating a cease fire.”

“Now who’s delusional?”Yon-Rogg stood up straight and held out his arms.“You’re all alone without your powers and you think you can dictate terms to me?”

“That’s the thing you see, I’m not alone.I came to Hala by myself as promised, but I didn’t say anything about being followed.”The metallic rasp of a sword being unsheathed announced Nebula’s arrival from out of the shadows.“That’s Nebula, she’s sneaky, which allows her access to places she shouldn’t be, like, oh say the power generator for the palace.”

Nebula held up a detonator and pushed the plunger.From where they stood they could only hear a muffled series of explosions.The lights in the throne room dimmed and Carol started to channel energy into herself.

“The bombs we used to destroy your little toy were courtesy of another member of my team, Rocket.He does love to blow shit up.”On cue the ceiling above them exploded and Rhodey flew into the room with Rocket perched on his shoulder.“Oh, and that’s Rhodey, he’s along for the ride too.”

“Haha, very funny,” Rhodey said as his mask flipped up.“Is this the guy responsible for all of this?”Hep pointed at Yon-Rogg who Nebula was holding at bay with a sword to his throat.

“The very one,” Carol said.“Now what’s the situation.”

“We’ve made it this far, which frankly is better than I thought we’d do, but unless pretty boy over there capitulates in a hurry we are in for a world of hurt,” Rocket said.“Taking out that generator killed the palace alarm system, but it’s only a matter of time before the whole kit and caboodle of Sentries, Mandroids, and Adaptroids come crashing down on our heads.”

“That’s what I figured.Is the ship ready to go?”

“More than ready,” Rocket said.

“Do you seriously think you can escape Hala after what you’ve done?”Yon-Rogg shouted.“I will have you rendered down to your component atoms!”

“Nebula, would you please shut that preening asshole up?”Carol asked.

“Glady,” Nebula replied then hit Yon-Rogg on the back of his head with the hilt of her sword.She caught him before he hit the ground.

“That is so much better,” Carol said.

“Come on, the Kree are going to realize we’re jamming their signals and the sooner we get going the more time we have to escape,” Rocket said.He tapped a button on his wrist and ropes descended from the Benetar through the hole in the roof.“Hook up the jackass and any booty that looks valuable.”

Carol pointed at Rocket.“No looting, do I make myself clear?”

“You really know how to take the fun out of things,” Rocket said as he clipped a rope to his belt.Nebula did the same with Yon-Rogg and then herself.

Carol looked over at Rhodey.“Well, so far having the Benetar clone a transport transponder and fly to my rescue has worked like a charm.”

“This was the easy part.It ain’t over yet,” Rhodey said.

“Colonel, I’m counting on you to escort the Benetar out of Hala airspace and get back to Knowhere immediately,” Carol said.

“Oh you don’t have to tell me twice,” Rocket said.“I’m not staying in this craphole system a moment longer than I have to.”He activated a control on his wrist and winched himself, Nebula, and Yon-Rogg out of the throne room.

“I really wish you’d reconsider this part of the plan,” Rhodey said. “You against a planet is bad strategy.”

“It’ll be fine.The important thing is to get Yon-Rogg off Hala.So leave already, Captain’s orders.”

“I still outrank you,” rhodey said.

“Not in space you do.I’m the boss here,” Carol’s battle helmet enveloped her face.“If you don’t leave now you aren’t leaving.I’ll draw their attention, now go!”

“See you on the other side,” Rhodey said as his helmet slammed in front of his face.“And Captain, good hunting.”The thrusters in Rhodey’s boots ignited.He flew up out of the throne room and took up an escort position with the Benetar.

Carol drew in a deep breath and powered herself up, drawing on the ambient energy in the palace.She flew out of the hole, but instead of following the team into the stratosphere she dove straight at a formation of Mandroids taking aim at Rhodey.She demolished the robots then let out a flare of power bright enough to be seen across the entire city.

“Okay you Kree assholes, who wants a piece of me?”Carol yelled.She caught sight of a Sentry lumbering towards her then smiled.“Right, big boys first,”Carol flew at the Senry, dodging the blasts from its hands then punched clean through its torso.“One down, a lot more to go.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”’Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and are being used without their permission.  
> Spoilers: The story takes place in between Infinity War and Endgame. It also is a very slight sequel to my earlier story, Vow, but that is in no way required reading for this story.
> 
> * * *

After Rocket brought the Benetar in for a landing on a pad in Knowhere Rhodey and Nebula escorted a bound Yon-Rogg off the ship.They were met at the bottom of the boarding ramp by Dey and a squad of Nova Corpsmen.

“Well hot damn,” Dey said when he saw Yon-Rogg.“I know Carol said you guys were going to abduct the Kree leader, but I have to admit I had my doubts you’d actually do it.”

“I’m not going to lie, I did too,” Rhodey said.“But we pulled it off because that’s what the Avengers do.That’s what we call ourselves on Earth, the Avengers,” he said when he saw the look of confusion on Dey’s face.Off to the side Nebula rolled her eyes.

“Oh yeah, Avengers, that’s a swell name.You Earthers do like your codenames, don’t you?”Dey said.“My guess will take him off your hands.”He made a quick gesture and the squad grabbed Yon-Rogg and marched him off the landing pad.“We’ll let him cool his jets in the brig before we start cease fire negotiations.”

“Have you heard form Carol?”Rhodey asked Dey.

“There’s been no word from her yet, but I’m assuming she’s fine because the Kree media hasn’t said anything about her.No news is good news.”

“That’s hardly comforting,” Rhodey said.

Dey shrugged in response.“These are hardly comforting times my friend.”He clapped Rhodey on the shoulder.“Come on, you and the others can wait in the command center.You’ll be among the first to hear any news if you’re there.”He flexed his hand to work out the sting from hitting Rhodey’s armored shoulder.

“And something to eat while you’re at it,” Rocket said.“Abducting monarchs builds up an appetite.”

“I’m sure we can find something for you,” Dey said to Rocket.“How about you Rhodey, have any dietary restrictions we should know about?”

“I’ve never had, uh, space food so I don’t know,” Rhodey said.

“Oh don’t worry about that, I was kidding.The only thing we have to eat around here is a nutrient past speficially designed to be universally edible.”

“Let me guess, long on nutrition and short on taste?”Rhodey asked.

Dey laughed.“How’d you know?”

Hours later Rhodey and Rocket sat in a corner of the Resistance command center with two empty bowls of nutrient paste next to them.To pass the time Rhodey was getting Rocket caught up on Earth knowledge.

“Seriously, that’s why Quill kept calling me a raccoon?”

Rhodey nodded his head.“That’s right.”

“So what about a trash panda?”

Before Rhodey had a chance to reply a proximity alarm started to sound.“A bogey just entered our region of space,” a technician reported.

“Is it hostile?”Dey asked.

“All I can say for certain is that it’s small sir,” the technician replied.

“That’s Carol Dey let her in,” Rhodey said.

“The bogey hasn’t transmitted any clearance codes,” the technician told Dey.

“Stand down the defenses and let it in,” Dey said.‘Rhodey is right, that’s Captain Marvel and I don’t want to blast her out of the sky, do you?”

The technician shook her head.“No sir.Powering down the defenses.”

Rhodey, Rocket, Dey and his security detachment ran out of the command center and made their way to the landing pad.They got there in time to see a battered Carol Danvers set down next to the Benetar.She looked over at the welcoming committee and smirked.

“I told you I was going to make it,” she said to Rhodey.

“You gave us quite a scare in the process,” Rhodey said.“Why didn’t you report in when you left Hala.”

Carol held up her wrist to show off the damage to her suit.“Comms got shot out.Sorry for making you worry about me.”

“That’s what happens when you go radio silent,” Rhodey said.

“It’s not like I wanted my radio to get destroyed,” Carol said.“But you didn’t have any trouble getting here?”

“Not with you attracting all the Kree’s attention,” Rocket said.“Nebula sat on Yon-Rogg the entire trip back so he didn’t say a peep.”

“And where is he now?”

“He’s been cooling his heels in a detention cell ever since we got here,” Rocket said.“He should be just about ready to ‘negotiate’ with.”

“Good, I want to take part in that,” Carol said before she swayed on her feet.

“Before you do that you are going to get some rest,” Dey said.“You look completely spent.”

“Normally I’d say I’m fine, but I just went toe to toe with an army of Sentries so a nap wouldn’t be a bad idea,” Carol said.She fought back a loosing battle to hold back a yawn.

Rhodey took Carol’s arm.“You can rest on the ship while Rocket fixes up your suit.You can do that right Rocket?”

Rocket shrugged.“It’s Kree tech, how hard can it be?Come on Captain, let’s get you all squared away.”

Carol sagged against Rhodey’s arm.“You’ll let me know if there’s any change with Yon-Rogg?”She asked Dey.

“You’ll be the first person I call,” Dey said. “Now get some rest Carol, you look like crap.”

“Have you looked in a mirror lately, you’re hardly one to talk,” Carol said as Rhodey lead her up the Benetar’s boarding ramp.

After a short nap Carol woke up and walked into the Benetar’s common area.She found Rocket examining her suit in the middle of the room while Rhodey idly flipped through a computer mounted on a wall.A pop song from Earth Carol couldn’t quite place played in the background.

“Okay, but where did they find a Zune all the way out here?”Rhodey asked Rocket.He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned and saw Carol standing in the doorway.“Well look who’s up.Sleep well?”

Carol nodded then stretched.“Well enough.How are the repairs coming Rocket?”

“You should fire whoever you paid to keep this working,” Rocket said.“They did a terrible job.”

“Yeah that was me,” Carol said.“I know it’s bodged together, but I didn’t have much to work with in the field.”

“I’m honestly impressed the whole thing hasn’t collapsed yet.This is a remarkably bad repair job.Next time find someone who knows what they’re doing instead of trying to muddle through on your own.”

“Is it working or not?”Carol asked.She set her hands on her hips and glared at Rocket.

Rocket hopped off the table.“Yeah, it’s as good as new, maybe even better.I cleared out the last of the restrictions the Kree had in place on it.You should have more freedom the next time you change up the look.”

Carol picked up the suit and eyed it warily.“And it won’t, like, explode or anything?”

“The only things I make that explode are the things that are supposed to explode,” Rocket said.

Carol looked at the suit again before she shrugged her shoulders.“What the hell, only one way to find out.Thanks Rocket.Anything exciting happen while I was out of it?”

“Spartax announced they’re holding a referendum on continuing the Empire,” Rocket said.

“And you didn’t wake me up for that?”Carol asked.

“You needed your sleep,” Rhodey said.“It wasn’t an emergency, so it could wait.”

“That wasn’t what I told you to do,” Carol said.

“No but I do outrank you and we need your at your best because we still have to deal with this Kree situation.They’re going to send a fleet to retrieve Yon-Rogg.”

Carol sighed.“I’m aware, and that will be messy.”

“So what do we do about it?”

Carol tightened her grip on her suite.“We convince Yon-Rogg to surrender before his fleet gets here.”

“That’s easier said than done.He has to know his fleet is more powerful than the Resistance’s,” Rocket said.“And that’s after taking you sparklefists into account.”

“Then we’d better give him a damn good reason,” Carol said.She looked down at the Hala star on her suit and then the Avengers t-shirt she was wearing.“Don’t worry, I have a plan.Rhodey call Dey.Have him and Nebula meet us at Yon-Rogg’s cell.”

“Do I want to know why?”Rhodey asked.

Carol shook her head.“You really do not.”

“Great, my favorite kind of plan.”

They met Dey and Nebula outside the detention center.“So what’s the play captain?”Dey asked.

“We convince Yon-Rogg it’s in his best interest to accept a cease fire.”

“That’s what we’ve been doing the whole time he’s been here.So far no dice.”

“The difference is I’m the one doing the convincing this time,” Carol said.“Nebula, I’m glad to see you’re okay.”

“Why did you ask me to meet you here?”Nebula asked.

“You’re an important part of my plan, just like Rocket, and even Rhodes.”

“Yes I get it.I’m a normal human being without powers, can we get on with it please?”Rhodey said.

“Sorry Colonel, that was a cheap shot. What do you say we go negotiate galactic peace?”

Dey led them into the brig and they followed him as he walked to Yon-Rogg’s cell in an isolated part of the building. Two Nova Corpsmen, with laser rifles at the ready, stood guard outside of the cell.Yon-Rogg lay on the cell’s lone, bare bed.The sound of Dey and the others approaching caused him to sit up and he grinned when he saw Carol.

“The so-called Nova Prime and Vers.This can only mean one thing, you detected the Kree battle fleet headed here and you’ve come to beg for your pathetic lives.”

“You aren’t even a little bit surprised to see me alive?”Carol asked.

“Not hardly, you are irritatingly resilient.I’ve just come to accept that you can’t be killed.”

Carol walked up to the energy barrier that held Yon-Rogg in his cell.“Yeah, us humans are like that.I’m not here to surrender to you Yon-Rogg, I’m here to tell you a little story, and when I’m finished you are going to hail your fleet and tell them to stand down.”

“And why would I do that?”Yon-Rogg asked.“Now that we know where you are Kree forces will blast this station out of the sky.It was a good attempt Vers, I’ll give you that, but not good enough.”

Carol leaned in closer so that her nose was only inches away from the barrier.‘That’s because you haven’t heard my story yet.So be quiet you little shit while I tell it.She leaned back and stilled her expression.“Now you remember the planet I’m from, right?”

“C-53, a deplorable backwater world of no significance,” Yon-Rogg said.“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m getting there.You see, once up on a a time a man on Earth met a woman who fell out of the sky.The man helped the woman stop an asshole from genociding an entire species, but you know that part because you were the asshole.”Carol paused to smile at Yon-Rogg before continuing.“The man was shrewd and realized that Earth needed more than just its military if it was going to protect itself from the threats that were coming, so that’s what he did.He assembled a team of the planet’s most extraordinary individuals.And that team, from a planet you claim is of no significance did what nobody else in the galaxy could.We killed Thanos.”

“For all the good that did.The galaxy was still decimated.”

“And then we killed him, our team from Earth.You’re looking at four of us right now.Just think Yon-Rogg, if it only took four Avengers to kidnap you from the heart of Hala, what would the entire team do to your fleet?”

“But they’re on C-53, which is a long way from here.”

“That’s true, they might not be able to stop you from destroying Knowhere, but you can be absolutely certain they will avenge it.”

“It’s kind of right there in the name,” Rhodey said.

“If all you have are empty boasts then we don’t have anything more to discuss,” Yon-Rogg said and turned his back on Carol.

“It’s not an empty boast,” Nebula said.“The Avengers killed Thanos, the most powerful being in the galaxy even before he found the Infinity Stones.”

“He got his head copped clean off, I saw it with my own two eyes,” Rocket said.

“Pack it up and send your fleet home Yon-Rogg.The galaxy is under the Avengers’ protection now and you do not want the kind of heat will bring down on your head.”Carol’s fist started to glow.“And I am being very literal when I say that.”

Yon-Rogg looked back and for the between the faces of the Avengers in the room.He then cleared his throat.“What, then, would your terms be, hypothetically speaking?”

“Order your fleet to stand down when they get here and then we can start discussing the time line for Kree forces withdrawing from all conquered territories,” Dey said.“We’ll also let you out of that cell.”

“Those sound like good terms to me,” Carol said.

“There’s no way I’ll be able to stay on the throne after this,” Yon-Rogg said.

“Then you should’ve focused more on your people’s welfare and not their warfare,” Carol said.“And you really should have left me on Earth all those years ago.”

“I‘m starting to see that now.”Yon-Rogg let out a sigh.“Very well, I agree to your terms.”

“I knew you’d see things my way,” Carol said.She turned to look at Dey.“You can handle it from here?”

Dey nodded his head.“I believe we can. Thanks Carol, thank you all of you.”

“It’s all part of the job.We’ll stick around until the Kree fleet gets here to make sure they stand down, but then I need to get Rhodey back to Earth.It’s way past his curfew.”

“Okay, if that’s what you think is best.It was damn good to see you again Carol, and you too Rocket.”

“Look after yourself Dey,” Rocket said.

“Colonel Rhodes, it was an honor to meet you and sorry for doubting you.”

“That’s okay it happens to the best of us,” Rhodey said.He then saluted Dey.

“And Nebula, I never thought I’d see the day we’d be on the same side but I’m damn glad we were.The people of Xandar owe you a debt.”’

Nebula bowed her head stiffly.“I’m…glad I could help.”

After another round of goodbyes and an admonishment from Carol to keep a close eye on Yon-Rogg the team left the detention facility and walked back to where the Benetar was docked.

“I have to know,” Rocket said.“Did you come up with that welfare, warfare line off the top of your head or had you been workshopping it?”

Carol threw back her head and laughed.“I swear, it hit me in the moment.”

“That was some bluff you pulled back there,” Rhodey said.“The Avengers aren’t exactly at full strength right now.”

“He didn’t need to know that, and it got him to stand down, so I say a win’s a win no matter how you get it done.”

“You’ll get no argument from me there, but Nat might have a thing or two to say about how you just unilaterally expanded the team’s jurisdiction.”

“I’ll deal with Nat when we get back to Earth, but Rhodey this was going to happen sooner or later.”

“I know, out here doesn’t have the Avengers.”

“Exactly, the galaxy is short a few guardians at the moment and somebody needs to pick up the slack.I’m sure Dey will do everything he can to rebuild the Nova Corps, but there are lot of bad people out there who are going to try and take advantage of the situation and that’s a bigger job than an understaffed Nova Corps can handle.”

Rhodey held up his hands in surrender.“Fine, you’ve made your point.You’ve gotta be the boss of space, but are you still coming back to Earth?”

“For a little while.I still need to explain all this to Nat, she deserves to be debriefed in person and I hope I survive the experience,” Carol said.

“So Rhodey, what do you think of your second trip to space?” Rocket asked.

Rhodey looked around the vistas of Knowhere.“I know this much, I finally have a story that top any of Tony’s.”

“You mean other than the time my father dropped a moon on Stark’s head?”Nebula asked.

Carol clapped a crestfallen Rhodey on the shoulder.“Come on Colonel, it’s still a great story.Now let’s get you home.”

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, as they say, is that. I feel pretty good about where this story sits in the overarching story of Endgame, and hopefully I showed how some of the camaraderie that was on display in the film came to pass. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this, I've been working on it for a while now and I'm glad to see it get read. I have a few more stories coming down the pike, though I don't know when they'll be in a ready. Until then though, keep it sleazy.
> 
> -sam, 2021-02-08

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, new year new story. I've been working on this one for a while now and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. This story should update weekly, assuming I get all the remaining edits made and the html uploaded. AS always, thanks for reading.  
> -sam, 2021-01-03


End file.
